1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to key control generally, and more particularly to certain new and useful advances in lockable containers and the manufacture thereof, of which the following is a specification, reference being had to the drawings accompanying and forming a part of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Sundry types of lockable containers, such as lockboxes of the pushbutton and electronic type are known, but many lockboxes, particularly those configured for use in the private residential and assisted living markets, cannot successfully resist or thwart physical assaults, with one or more kinds of tools, such as hammers, screwdrivers, pliers and the like, for durations of a minute or longer.